


Forget

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, KakaObi Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, POV Uchiha Obito, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: An unexpected opportunity presents itself just when Obito questioned his view of Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakaObi Week 2020, prompt: Amnesia
> 
> I do not own these characters; I'm having a wonderful time exploring them.

Obito had expected Kakashi to dodge when he charged at him, not take the full brunt of the kick that sent him flying over the cliff. Obito pried his mask from his face, removing Tobi’s disguise and looked upon the crumpled figure of his childhood friend and current enemy lying on the ground far below, willing him to get up.

But he didn’t.

Obito took several deep breaths and mustered the courage to leap down to Kakashi. Then, he mustered a little more to check if Hatake was still warm and breathing. It turned out that he was, and then the most surprising thing of all happened.

Obito was relieved.

He shook it off and returned his mask to his face. He stood to leave so he could rejoin Deidara and continue to play the fool. However, his feet did not obey him and instead kept him rooted to the spot. Obito sighed in resignation and turned to assess Kakashi again, more thoroughly this time.

Bruises blossomed in several places where his skin was exposed, indicative of several impacts during his fall. At least one gash required stitches, and Hatake still hadn’t regained consciousness. There wasn’t much that Obito could do for him when Deidara could appear at any moment, so he lifted Kakashi in his arms and activated Kamui before he could think twice about it.

Obito removed his mask once they arrived in the privacy of his Sharingan’s dimension. He reached into his hip pouch for his first aid kit and addressed the deep cut first. He cleaned it, and carefully stitched it closed all the while wondering why he was treating his enemy with such care.

Kakashi stirred, his eyelids fluttered, and Obito’s breath caught in his throat. As far as Hatake knew, Uchiha had died a hero many years and crimes ago. Kakashi’s eyes opened, and he cast his confused, unfocused gaze at Obito.

“Who…who are you?” Kakashi rasped.

Obito clamped his mouth shut tight. The name of his childhood self begged to be given, and his heart yearned to be recognized by it. He couldn’t claim to be Madara, and without his mask, he wasn’t Tobi. His mouth went dry as his mind turned through his dwindling options. However, he was spared having to give any answer at all.

Kakashi sat up suddenly, too suddenly, and gasped and winced in pain. His eyes frantically searched Obito’s. “Who am _I_?” He whispered.

Obito heard more fear in those three words than he had during an entire childhood with Kakashi. He couldn’t help himself from reaching his artificial arm behind Kakashi’s back to support him, then raised his real hand to place it on Hatake’s chest and felt the thump of his heart. “Take it slow. You, um, I mean w-we,” _‘were fighting, because we’re enemies,’_ his mind supplied the truth, but his mouth refused to speak it.

And they weren’t enemies at that moment, anyway.

“You…you fell,” Obito swallowed the other half of the truth. “You must’ve hit your head. You look like you’ve had a concussion.”

“I feel like I’ve had a concussion,” Kakashi brought one hand up to his head and winced again at the touch. “At least you seem to know me.”

“Just… take it easy for now. Lie back and rest, Bakashi,” the nickname slipped out on its own with more tenderness than Obito thought he was capable of anymore.

Kakashi mumbled something incoherently as he drifted back off again, leaving Obito alone with his racing thoughts.

This was an unexpected turn of events.

It would only take a few words to make Kakashi an ally instead of an enemy when he woke again. Obito could offer him an entirely different role in their cursed shinobi world. If this turned out to be a temporary lapse, perhaps the sharingan could lengthen their time together.

Obito swallowed as a thin veil of shame fell over him. He closed his eyes and attempted to argue it away silently. He’d done so many unforgivable things, what was one more? Didn’t he deserve any chance at happiness? Of course, he would want to take it when it so willingly presented itself to him.

Obito opened his eyes again and gazed at Kakashi’s sleeping face. He reached his artificial hand out to touch him, then hesitated and returned it to his side. He then extended his real hand and ran his thumb along the scar that bisected Kakashi’s left eye.

Rin would want them to be together again.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community


End file.
